Aya is Dead
by Inaho
Summary: I can't believe I wrote for WK...mostly here as evidence of my horrible early writing, and a reminder to never write like this again.


Author: Inaho  
Warning: Spoilers about Aya's past.  
Disclaimer: ...I'm gonna assume everyone knows what goes here. But just to keep any strict legal peeps out there from yelling at me...I don't own WK. Never will. Though I "borrow" Farfie's knives sometimes to kill typo demons.   
Feedback: Please. Even flames. Me like fire...::ish pyro::

~ ~ ~

It had been four months now. Four months of anger, sadness, confusion, and finally, understanding. And now that I did understand, I wish I could have found out earlier. But he had never been talkative, much less willing to reveal anything about his past. Even on that day, he hadn't opened up, not one word of an explanation.

_It was I who answered the phone._

"Koneko no Sumu, how may I help you?"

"Mr. Fujimiya?"

"Hold on please. Aya, it's for you."

The only other occupant of the store slowly put down his arrangement and walked over. His pale hand picked up the receiver to his ear.

"What?"

The person on the other line must have had something important to say, because Aya held the phone without uttering a word for a long time. I couldn't help wondering what it was about as I swept. No one had ever asked specifically for Aya before. I didn't think the redhead had any friends outside our group of four. Guess I was wrong.

Clack.

I jumped at the sudden noise, and turned to frown at whoever created it, but my emotions quickly changed to that of concern. Aya had dropped the phone and it was hanging by its chord, banging slightly against the table. His face was a shade paler than usual, if that was possible, and his eyes were wide, pupils dilated slightly. I quickly grabbed the receiver. What could have shocked Aya so much?

"...ello? Mr. Fujimiya? Are you still there?"

"Sorry, he'll call you back." I put the phone on its cradle hurriedly, then stared at the silent man, who back was now to me.

"Aya? Are you alright?"

There was a moment's pause, and I thought he wasn't going to answer.

"...Aya...chan..."

"What?" I took a step towards him, brow furrowed with worry. "What are you talking about?"

His voice was soft and wispy, like he wasn't even there. Like his mind had left and off in another world. I stepped in front of him. His eyes were soft and blank, looking out in wonder at something that only he could see.

"...she's awake...she's finally awake..."

I didn't get a chance to demand answers from him, because Aya was already walking past me. I watched as Aya walked out the door, confused at the cryptic words whispered by him.

And that was the last time anyone ever saw him.

It had been quite a shock when we found his room empty, not a single trace left of him. Manx had a fit, and reported it to Persia. We were ordered to forget about him, told us that he was dead. I remember the anger that coursed through my veins, how much I wanted to yell at that TV screen. He was expecting us to just forget him, just like that. We were suppose to just ignore the years we worked with him, and the bond that we had with him that only came from companionship. Aya was not dead.

But I could do nothing, because we were assassins. We were expendable, and that was the bottom line.

Despite Persia's orders, we didn't forget about him. Omi became the temporary leader, and spent every possible moment searching for him on the computer.

I must have seemed more depressed than any of them, because Youji kept trying to cheer me up, and even treated me to a drink. Even though I didn't drink. But I went with him anyways, if not hoping that getting out would distract my mind.

Yes, I had been upset by his sudden departure. And I was mad that he hadn't even said a single word of goodbye to me. To any of us. As if our years together meant nothing. But more than anything, I wanted to know why. Why now, all of a sudden?

_"...Aya...chan..."_

"...she's awake...she's finally awake..."

It took me four months to understand those seven words. Four months for Omi to finally hack into Aya's file kept by Persia himself. And what it contained stunned me.

Everything I thought I knew about him was a lie. Even his name. It was stolen from his sister. His sister who has been in a coma ever since he joined Weiss. His real name was Ran. Ran Fujimiya. A stranger. I knew nothing about him, and I never will.

The man I knew as Aya, code named Abyssinian, was truly dead.

I can't blame him though, as much as I wanted to. No one wants to touch his little sister with the hands of an assassin. Not even someone as cold as Aya.

As I look up to the sky from my seat under the park tree, I know that somewhere, a man called Ran might be watching the same white clouds. And he may be smiling while he teases his little sister.

A couple was walking down the sidewalk. A man and a girl. She's laughing, pigtails bouncing, and he smiles at her with tender adoration. He has a familiar head of flaming red hair.

Aya, wherever you are...

They pass by me. The man's violet eyes glance at me, before returning his attention to the energetic girl beside him.

...I hope you're happy.

~ Owari ~

Author's Note: This fic was inspired by the fact that I read so many fics were Aya-chan awoke, and everything was fine. It bothered me, because the only reason Aya is in Weiss is to pay for the hospital bills for his sister. So when she wakes up, there was no reason for him to work in Weiss anymore. To add to that, being the protective big brother he is, he's not going to want to expose Aya-chan to the bloody life he led as Abyssinian.

This fic wasn't as emotional and detailed as I wanted it to be. And I'm not the best writer out there. So if anyone wants to rewrite it or make their own version, be my guest. Just tell me, so I can read it when it's done. Arigatou. 


End file.
